Hidden
by Anne Lee B
Summary: E se Rosalie tivesse um estranho passado com Edward, levando-o a descobrir mais do que ele quereria? Edward humano... Rosalie e Bella... o que poderão ser? Só sei que o Emmett é um tarado! É meio sinistro... Edward com um diário...
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** ei pessoal! Cá estou eu mais uma vez, desta vez para começar outra fic.

Espero sinceramente que gostem,

Janah Cullen

P.S - se não gostarem, também podem deixar review a dizer porque não gostaram.

P.P.S - O Emmett é o maior! Quem for Team Emmett ponha a mão no ar ^.^

* * *

Prólogo

Olhei-a nos olhos. Profundos. Serenos. Sempre a mudar de cor.

Ela estava pronta. Pronta para me tirar a vida, como já esperava. No entanto, não o fez.

Estava confusa, um brilho estranho encheu-lhe o olhar. Interroguei-a, silenciosamente.

- Não posso. – respondeu. Depois, continuou, menos decidida. – Não consigo fazer mais isto, Edward. Desculpa. Por tudo.

E com isto, desapareceu. Sim, desapareceu, pois ela corria mais veloz que qualquer humano. Isto porque ela própria não era humana. E eu não sabia o que Isabella Swan _era_.

* * *

**N/A:** Este é o começo da minha história. Como podem já ver, inverti os papéis.

Espero que gostem desta diferença, e postarei o primeiro capítulo quando tiver reviews suficientes.

Dou-vos um avanço: vai ter algumas partes do diário do Ed. Sim, o Edward com um _diário_! :P

Beeijos pessoal! (:

P.S - Team Emmett 4 ever!! *.*


	2. Capítulo Um

**N/A: **Estou muito surpreendida ao ver que vocês realmente ligaram à minha nota no prólogo.

E não posso dizer que não estou contente, nem que não quero mais reviews! :P

A sério, eu quero saber o que vocês pensam, nem que seja apenas para dizer que querem que eu continue! (ou que concordam comigo quando eu digo que o Emmett é o maior)

Ah, e aconselho a conferir a minha nota abaixo. ;)

E pronto, sem mais demoras…

Enjoy!

P.S – Quem for Team Emmett ponha a mão no ar! *a pôr a mão no ar*

* * *

**O Diário**

13, Novembro, 2006

Desde Setembro que várias coisas estranhas têm acontecido, e por isso lembrei-me de as registar. "Mas um diário não é uma coisa meio gay?", perguntam-me. Bom, tenho de escrever num lado qualquer, não é? Então, chamemos-lhe diário! Agora vamos aos factos:

No fim de Agosto, eu e a minha família viemos viver para Forks, pois a minha mãe queria ficar numa cidade mais aconchegante que Chicago, então o meu pai arranjou um emprego cá, nesta cidade que não chamaria aconchegante. Chamar-lhe-ia… perigosamente pequena? Toda a gente conhecia toda a gente, era até embaraçoso. Sim, porque eu, Emmett e Alice éramos alunos novos numa secundária com quatrocentos alunos.

No primeiro dia de aulas, toda a gente olhava para nós com uma cara de "ah, então são eles os Cullen". Eu e Emmett captámos logo o olhar de várias raparigas, e Emmett murmurou-me:

- Isso nem é assim tão mau. É _bem_ melhor do eu esperava… Olha aquela ali, Ed. Tás a ver aquela? Parece-me boa, a ti não? Ui, papava-a já! E a outra, deve ser amiga dela. Podíamos "ménager" um bocadinho…hehehe (**N/A:** Emmett safado!)

- Sim, Emm, sim… - dizia, pouco me importando com o que ele dizia.

Mas nesse momento vi uma rapariga a um canto do refeitório, sozinha. Provavelmente a tentar passar despercebida. Mas ela não passou despercebida, pelo menos para mim.

Parecia alheia a tudo. Eu estava muito distraído, talvez ela provocasse esse efeito nas pessoas.

- Ei, e aquela ali ao fundo?

* * *

(**N/A:** Esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Tu viste-a no meio de tantas outras raparigas,

Mas ela era especial.

Se pudesse corar, coraria de certeza, devido à tua enorme atenção,

Mas por algum motivo, deduziste que ela era incapaz.

Mal sabias o quão certo estavas.

Ela era tímida, mas também assustadora.

Por isso ninguém se ousava aproximar.

E ela parecia não se importar.

Emmett abanou-te os ombros, para continuares o caminho,

Mas ficaste aprisionado à sua beleza, ao mistério que dela emanava.

Querias descodificá-la, desfazer o puzzle,

Mas não naquele momento.

Aquele momento não era o indicado.

Aquele sítio não era o indicado.

Mas tu querias.

E tu não desistirias.

Ela olhou-te.

Os seus olhos eram indecifráveis,

Embora mostrando um visível aborrecimento.

Olhou-te, curiosa, repentinamente.

Algo despertou na sua mente.

Ela olhou-te, e tu sabias que ela era diferente.

Não te seria indiferente, a partir daquele momento.

A partir daquele segundo.

Ela retornou a fitar o tabuleiro cheio,

Novamente aborrecida.

Tu franziste o sobrolho,

Julgando, interrogando, visivelmente curioso.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

- Ed… Edward! – gritou Emmett. Puxou-me pelo braço, de novo, e dessa vez eu não ofereci resistência. Ele levou-nos para uma mesa, do lado oposto ao da estranha rapariga. Eu sentei-me num lugar entre duas outras raparigas, uma de nome Jessica, outra Lauren. Não lhes liguei muito, mas elas pareciam mais interessadas no meu "irmãozinho". Ele é bastante mais forte que eu, mas também é mais velho, dois anos.

- Então, como é viver em Chicago? – perguntou um rapaz.

- É normal. – respondi. Mal prestava atenção a alguém, estava perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Edward, conta à Lauren como é _realmente_ Chicago. – disse-me Emmett, piscando o olho. Eu fiz um esforço para ser amigável, para parecer interessado.

- Oh, é muito engraçado, e é bastante mais espaçoso que Forks, mas Chicago não tem tantas raparigas giras. – disse, com um sorriso de esguelha. Lauren, com cabelos louros muito longos, sorriu imediatamente, e focou a sua atenção em mim.

Ela não era feia, de modo nenhum, mas logo pensei que se tratava de uma mulher convencida e fútil. Bolas, pára de ser preconceituoso e aproveita!

Começámos a falar muito, e quando nos levantámos para sairmos do refeitório tinha-me lembrado de repente da rapariga do outro lado do refeitório. Olhei de relance para onde ela estava… há já bastante tempo. Nem dei por ela sair. Acho que posso viver com isso…

- Lauren, podes dizer-me onde é a turma de Biologia?

- Posso sim, Edward. Também vou ter essa aula! – e riu-se, levemente. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ela lançou-me um olhar sedutor. Preparava alguma, supus. Não havia problema, assim sempre tinha uma _pequena_ distracção… Chegou-se mais perto de mim.

- Sabes, ainda falta um pouco para tocar… Não queres ir ali atrás? – murmurou-me ao ouvido, com os olhos convidativos. Começava a morder o lábio inferior, na expectativa. Eu sorri, e disse-lhe que sim.

Fomos para trás de um dos blocos de aulas, e ela atirou-se imediatamente para o meu pescoço. Ok, eu tinha razão. Aquela rapariga era _mesmo_ saída da casca. Aproximou-se mais, e mais, e mais. Eu baixei a cabeça na direcção da sua, e beijei-a. Os nossos lábios moviam-se com rapidez e com urgência. Ela abriu a boca, e eu coloquei a minha língua na sua boca, enquanto que ela fez o mesmo. Tinha as mãos nas suas costas, e fui baixando-as, enfiando-as por baixo da camisola incrivelmente decotada. Ela pareceu feliz com esse facto, e agarrou-se mais aos meus cabelos, os seus seios roçando o meu peito. Ofegávamos, e retomávamos o beijo, com o mesmo sentido de urgência e desejo de antes.

Lauren nada significava para mim, e provavelmente eu também nada significaria para ela, mas ambos tínhamos necessidades, e aquela parecia-me uma boa forma de as satisfazer. Ela tinha a experiência de uma pessoa que se vendia por dinheiro, mas talvez ela não se vendesse. Pelo menos por dinheiro.

O toque de entrada foi emitido. Estávamos um pouco ofegantes, mas fomos depressa para a sala, entre risadas. Ela disse-me que já tinha companheiro (que eu deduzi que fosse também mais que um colega de carteira), por isso procurei por uma mesa vazia. A única que encontrei, era na parte de trás da sala. Lá estava uma pessoa, mas eu soube que ninguém se sentaria, do mesmo modo que ninguém se sentara ao seu lado no refeitório. Era a rapariga misteriosa.

* * *

(**N/A:** Esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Ela olhou-te, com desdém, a início.

Ninguém se sentava a seu lado.

_Ninguém_.

Ela não falou.

Tu ficaste admirado com esta recepção.

Mas mesmo assim sentaste-te.

Ela baixou o olhar, fitando o caderno.

Parecia zangada.

Tu não disseste nada.

A aula começou.

O professor fazia perguntas, ela respondia.

Quando a ela ele se dirigia.

Percebeste então que o seu nome era Isabella.

Ela torcia o nariz de cada vez que o professor a chamava.

Talvez não gostasse do seu nome, pensaste.

Olhava-la, de novo curioso.

Ela apercebia-se, mas nunca retribuía.

Sentia-se frustrada, ainda.

Talvez porque tu a fitasses muito, nunca pensaste?

Talvez porque ela não gostasse de ser fitada.

Este pensamento ocorreu-te.

Desviaste de imediato o olhar, envergonhado.

Dessa vez, olhaste para Lauren,

Que sorria alegremente para o seu colega.

Não te importaste.

Ela era uma diversão, apenas.

Deixaste a tua mente divagar através de recordações.

Mas chegaste à conclusão,

Nenhuma rapariga mexia contigo da forma que Isabella mexia.

O seu olhar, indecifrável.

A sua boca, tentadora.

A sua pele branca como a neve, misteriosa.

Os seus cabelos castanhos e longos, encantadores.

Tudo nela te atraía.

Não entendias como ela conseguia passar despercebida.

A aula terminou.

Ela saiu, mais rápido que qualquer outro.

Tu ficaste com quantas mais perguntas tinhas no começo.

Talvez mais, tantas mais.

* * *

**N/A: **E pronto, este é o primeiro capítulo.

Espero que gostem da forma como eu estou a fazer esta fic.

Não tem nada a ver, mas há uns dias, tive um sonho (que talvez vá fazer uma fic sobre isso), e quero saber a vossa opinião.

Vou apenas dizer o começo.

Era sobre mim, que estava no carro, e vi o Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen *.*) e o Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley ^^) num carro ao lado. Eu olhei-os, especada, colada ao vidro, e Rupert ficava assustado, enquanto que Kellan só se ria.

Depois, ultrapassei-os, mas (in)felizmente fomos parar ao mesmo restaurante!

Nota: Eles estavam em Portugal! Gosh eu estou mesmo a ter uns sonhos completamente fictícios! :P

E agora, os agradecimentos:

**Helena Camila:** obrigada pela review, valeu! :) Beijuss!!

**Bella Yo':** Huashuahuas isso também me acontece! :P fico feliz para ver que gostou! Team Emmett!! Beijuss!!

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** Não precisa esperar mais, está aqui, como vê! ^^ obrigada pela review, Beijus!!

**marinapz4:** já saciou? Espero que sim! Beijuss!! .^

**Sabaku no AnaH:** :) obrigada! Confira as minhas outras fics, quem sabe também gosta? ;) beijuss!!

Acho que é só isto. Por favor, digam-me se acham que devo fazer uma fic sobre aquilo acima (é claro, trocar os actores por personagens!) :D

Beijuss!!


	3. Capítulo Dois

**N/A:** Mais uma vez, queria agradecer às pessoas que me fazem todos os dias feliz, ao mostrarem que gostam das minhas fics, deixando reviews.

Os agradecimentos estão na nota abaixo.

Para não perder o hábito… Team Emmett!!

E pronto,

Enjoy!

* * *

_No último capítulo…_

A aula terminou.

Ela saiu, mais rápido que qualquer outro.

Tu ficaste com quantas mais perguntas tinhas no começo.

Talvez mais, tantas mais.

* * *

**O Diário**

14, Novembro, 2006

Hoje, vou continuar a relatar o que não acabei ontem. O segundo dia.

Acordei cedo, sobressaltado. Isabella não me saía da cabeça. Ela era estranha, sim. Mas eu queria descobrir o seu segredo, o que a tinha feito ficar assim.

Emmett também já estava a pé, mas não pelas mesmas razões que eu, provavelmente. Estava ainda deitado, a mexer no telemóvel. Não pareceu notar a minha presença.

- Bom-dia, Bela Adormecida. – disse o meu irmão, de costas voltadas para mim. Pronto, afinal notou a minha presença.

- Emm, por favor, são apenas seis da manhã…

- Ok, mas vamos falar de outras coisas. – disse, com um olhar matreiro, finalmente voltado para mim. – Ontem, tu e a Lauren… grande vida, hein?

Mas ele não pensa noutra coisa _qualquer_?

- Ahh, qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, nenhum, maninho… Apenas mostras que aprendeste bem aqui com o mestre… - ele continuava a mexer no telemóvel, agora sentado. Revirei os olhos.

- Sim, porque tu tens tido muita sorte aqui em Forks, não é?

- Pois tenho. Não estou propriamente a trocar mensagens com os stores, sabes.

Também, não queria saber. Fui tomar um duche rápido. Deixei que a água fria passasse por todo o meu corpo, acalmando-me. Enrolei a toalha na minha cintura e dirigi-me para o quarto. Vesti uma camisola, uns jeans e uns ténis quaisquer.

Desci as escadas para ir comer qualquer coisa, e Esme e Carlisle, os meus pais, e Alice, a minha pequena irmãzinha, já estavam lá. Cumprimentei-os, e reparei que Alice estava estranhamente calada. Sim, porque valha-nos Deus se Alice Cullen não estiver calada por um segundo! Mesmo assim, não liguei muito.

- Então, estão a gostar da nova escola, meninos? – perguntou a minha mãe. Alice assentiu, calmamente, eu também. Nesse momento, Emmett estava a descer as escadas, a bocejar.

Depois de esperarmos por ele, mais ou menos vinte minutos (ele às vezes é pior que uma rapariga…), entrei no meu carro, enquanto que Emmett se sentava no lugar do pendura e Alice no banco de trás, ainda calada. Chegámos à escola mais cedo do que o previsto, pois não havia muito trânsito e o meu volvo é muito veloz. A primeira pessoa que reconheci foi Jessica, que digitava alguma coisa no seu telemóvel. Quando deu pela minha presença e pela de Emmett (onde teria ido Alice?), levantou-se imediatamente e cumprimentou-nos alegremente. Riu-se baixo para o telemóvel, provavelmente alguma piada privada. Eu procurava Isabella com o olhar, talvez ela quisesse explicar-me o que acontecera no dia anterior.

* * *

(**N/A:** Esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Nada.

Um grande nada.

Nem um vislumbre da sua juba castanha.

Nem um brilho do seu olhar negro.

É claro, ela nunca se deixava ser vista.

Ela era tímida, oh, tão tímida.

Embora parecesse sempre aborrecida com algo.

E isso era o que mais te intrigava.

Olhavas, e voltavas a olhar

Para todos lados, mas ela não lá estava.

Lauren chegara.

Disseste-lhe olá,

Mas mais nada.

Ela não pareceu contente,

Mas tu não quiseste saber.

Tudo girava à volta daquela rapariga.

Aquela rapariga que te ignorava.

E ninguém te ignorava.

_Ninguém._

Porque tu eras Edward Cullen.

Sim, eras tu que atraías as raparigas todas.

Não querias admitir, mas Emmett sempre te dera uma ajuda.

E ela, ela tinha algo que mais ninguém tinha.

Além da sua beleza extraordinária (como ainda não a tinhas referido?)

Ela emanava mistério e persuasão.

E tu querias ser persuadido por ela.

Não a viste no resto do dia.

Ficaste frustrado.

Muito frustrado.

Foste para dentro do carro,

Tentando acalmar-te.

Deste umas curvas,

A velocidade deixava-te menos nervoso.

Ligaste o rádio, procurando algo que te distraísse do resto.

"Isabelle's Lullaby", ouviste a tocar.

Abanaste a cabeça, desligaste de imediato o aparelho, frustrado.

Regressaste a casa.

Emmett olhou-te, de forma estranha.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

- Ei, puto! Tens andado um bocado aéreo, o que é que se passa? – perguntou Emmett, com um sorriso matreiro. O seu semblante ficou sério, por um momento. – Já despachaste a Lauren, foi?

Ele estava com cara de quem dizia "se já não a queres, há quem aproveite". Revirei os olhos, e fui para o meu quarto, ouvindo-o rir-se.

Fiquei a pensar.

No dia anterior, ela fora a única que não tinha sido acolhedora connosco. Eu estranhei, e durante esse dia e o seguinte, não me tinha ocorrido que talvez ela estivesse num dia mau. Sim, talvez ela estivesse num dia mau, e não quisesse estar com ninguém (na hora de almoço) e muito menos ter companhia na sala de aula. E talvez ela se sentisse muito triste, frustrada ou algo do género para ir à escola, neste dia.

Talvez eu deva perguntar-lhe se está tudo bem, amanhã.

Isto, se ela vier.

Talvez.

Alice estava a… chorar? Dirigi-me ao seu quarto, silenciosamente.

Como já referi, ela nunca se comportava assim. Ela estava a soluçar, deitada na cama. E ela _nunca_ fora do género sentimental, era o que dava ser a irmã mais nova de dois… tipos grandes, digamos assim.

Calculei que ela precisasse de ficar sozinha, por isso deixei-a, e fui para o computador. Coloquei uma música a tocar. "Broken Strings", era irónico. Comecei a cantá-la. Era meio gay, mas decorei-a ao ouvir a minha irmã todos os dias, de manhã.

_**Let me hold you for the last time**_

_**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_**But you broke me**_

_**Now I can't feel anything**_

_(Deixa-me segurar-te pela última vez_

_É a última oportunidade de sentir outra vez_

_Mas tu partiste-me_

_Agora eu não posso sentir nada)_

Sim, era assim que eu me sentia. Sentia-me vazio, sem nada ou ninguém que pudesse ajudar-me.

_**When I love you**_

_**It's so untrue**_

_**I can't even convince myself**_

_**When I'm speaking**_

_**It's the voice of someone else**_

_(Quando eu te amo_

_É tão falso_

_Nem a mim me consigo convencer_

_Quando estou a falar_

_É a voz de outra pessoa)_

Eu amava-te a sério. A frase do "apenas amigos" nunca funcionara. E quando falavas comigo… Bem, eu nem estava lá. Se tudo pudesse ter dado certo…

_**Oh it tears me up**_

_**I tried to hold on but it hurts too much**_

_**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**_

_**To make it all okay**_

_(__Oh, lágrimas_

_Eu tentei manter-me firme, mas dói demais_

_Eu tentei perdoar, mas não é suficiente_

_Para ficar tudo bem)_

Magoaste-me, e eu não me pude conter. Isto era tudo uma farsa, uma falsidade. Não era real. Mas podias apenas ter-me dito, não? Antes de eu fazer figura de parvo, em frente às tuas diversões.

_**You can't walk on broken strains**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that **__**ain't**__** real**_

_(Tu não podes brincar com as nossas cordas partidas_

_Tu não podes sentir nada_

_Que o teu coração não queira sentir_

_Eu não te posso dizer algo que não é real)_

Eu pensei que pudesse dar resultado, pensei que te podia perdoar, e que tudo iria correr bem.

_**Oh the truth hurts**_

_**And lies worse**_

_**I can't like it anymore**_

_**And I love you a little less than before**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói_

_E vai ficando pior_

_Não posso gostar mais disso_

_E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes)_

Mas não deu. Não te consegui perdoar. Dizia-te que sim, mas por dentro era impossível.

_**Oh what are we doing**_

_**We are turning into dust**_

_**Playing house in the ruins of us**_

_(__O que estamos a fazer_

_Nós estamos a ficar em pó_

_A brincar às casas com as nossas ruínas)_

Em parte, reconheço que a culpa também foi minha.

_**Running back through the fire**_

_**When there's nothing left to say**_

_**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_**When it's too late**_

_(Correr para trás com o fogo_

_Quando não há mais nada a dizer_

_É como perseguir o último comboio_

_Quando é tarde de mais)_

Talvez tivesse sido um pouco ausente.

_**Oh it tears me up**_

_**I tried to hold but it hurts too much**_

_**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**_

_**To make it all okay**_

_(__Oh lágrimas_

_Eu tentei manter-me firme, mas dói demais_

_Eu tentei perdoar, mas não é o suficiente_

_Para ficar tudo bem)_

Talvez pudesse ser mais gentil, mais confiante com o que tínhamos.

_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_(Tu não podes brincar com as nossas cordas partidas_

_Tu não podes sentir nada_

_Que o teu coração não queira sentir_

_Eu não te posso dizer algo que não é real)_

Mas o que tu fizeste foi imperdoável.

_**Oh the truth hurts**_

_**And lies worse**_

_**I can't like it anymore**_

_**And I love you a little less than before**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói_

_E fica pior_

_Não posso gostar mais disso_

_E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes)_

E nestas coisas não há segunda oportunidade. Não pode haver. Perdi toda a confiança que tinha em ti.

_**But we're running through the fire**_

_**When there's nothing left to say**_

_**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_**When we both know it's too late**_

_(Mas estamos a correr pelo meio do fogo_

_Quando não há mais nada a dizer_

_É como perseguir o último comboio_

_Quando nós sabemos que é tarde de mais)_

Sim, tu chegaste tarde de mais.

_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_(Tu não podes brincar com as nossas cordas partidas_

_Tu não podes sentir nada_

_Que o teu coração não queira sentir_

_Eu não te posso dizer algo que não é real)_

Partiste o meu coração e foste-te embora.

_**Oh the truth hurts**_

_**And lies worse**_

_**I can't like it anymore**_

_**And I love you a little less than before**_

_**Oh and I love you a little less than before**_

_(Oh, a verdade dói_

_E fica pior_

_Não posso gostar mais disso_

_E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes_

_Ah, e eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes)_

Por favor, não voltes.

_**Let me hold you for the last time**_

_**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_(Deixa-me segurar-te pela última vez_

_É a última oportunidade de sentir outra vez)_

Nunca mais.

Adormeci, perdido em pensamentos.

A minha mãe veio acordar-me, por volta da hora de jantar. Eu tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Tinha _chorado_? Meu deus, eu andava MESMO gay! Ok, tenho de parar de escrever neste diário… Jesus!

Enfim... Ah (não tenho a certeza se deva fazer isto) então, até amanhã. Depois relatarei os dias seguintes.

Adeus.

* * *

**N/A:** Ei, pessoal!

E cá está mais um capítulo…

Desta vez resolvi incluir uma muito-micro-songfic, achei que ficava bem.

Ok, o nosso Edward com acessos de gayzice?

Não queremos isso, pois não?

(R: NÃÃÃOOOOO!)

Hehehe

E pronto, queria dizer que "Hermione e os Rapazes" está quase a ser actualizado, por isso podem dar uma espreitadela! ;)

Os agradecimentos estão abaixo.

V

**Helena Camila:** Sim, eu sempre a imaginei assim!! E também é verdade que você é insaciável, não é? :P Bom, não espere mais, está tudo aqui!! Beijuss!!

**Bella Yo': **Sim, se a Stephenie pode sonhar com bestsellers, porque não nós? Huashuashuas Beijuss!!

Obrigadíssima pelas reviews, pessoal!! E deixem mais, eu não me importo! ;)

Beijuss!!


	4. Capítulo Três

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, sorry pela demora. Há uns dias ocorreu-me fazer um desafio de 100 palavras e tal. (o título é Sem Palavras, para quem quiser ir lá ver)

Bom, além da típica frase _Pattinson rulez_… hã? Oh, espera, não é essa… ups imensas desculpas, só que o Pattinson rulez mesmo xD

Nota: _não_ me ponham a ouvir a sua música, tudo menos isso! :S

Ok, ok.

Enjoy!

* * *

_No último capítulo…_

A minha mãe veio acordar-me, por volta da hora de jantar. Eu tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Tinha _chorado_? Meu deus, eu andava MESMO gay! Ok, tenho de parar de escrever neste diário… Jesus!

Enfim... Ah (não tenho a certeza se deva fazer isto) então, até amanhã. Depois relatarei os dias seguintes.

Adeus.

* * *

**O Diário**

17, Novembro, 2006

Há já algum tempo que não escrevo, pois estive a estudar arduamente para a segunda ronda de provas. Ora, mas tu nem me responderás, porque é que eu te estou a dar satisfações? Bom, whatever.

O TERCEIRO DIA

Ela não apareceu. Novamente, senti uma espécie de vazio, no meio de toda aquela frustração. E se ela nunca mais aparecesse? Dar-lhe tempo, era o que eu tinha dito, certo? Então, o que acontecera? Se ela até sexta-feira não aparecer, começo a ficar preocupado…

O QUARTO DIA

Amanheceu mais um dia típico Forks. A maior parte das pessoas não gostava disso, mas eu não me importava, até apreciava a brisa fresca (pronto, fria, mas mesmo assim não desgostava), a chuva madrugadora a acordar-me a face. Sorri enquanto estava a abrir a janela, deixando os poucos raios de sol aquecerem minimamente o quarto. Emmett resmungava, pois queria dormir mais um pouco, mas eu ri-me, simplesmente.

- Anda lá, _Bela Adormecida_. – murmurei. Ele continuava a dormitar.

Cheguei à escola, desta vez menos animado, com menos esperanças. Encontrei-me com Jessica e Lauren, que cochichavam muito entretidas. Tive de impor a minha presença mesmo à frente dos seus narizes, para elas repararem em mim.

- Oh, Edward! Bom, dia, desculpa, não te vimos. – disse Jess, mais alto do que o normal, o que me fez supor que elas estavam mesmo a falar de mim. Por algum motivo, não me importei – Eu vou ali, cumprimentar o Emmett, já venho.

Deu-me uma piscadela e foi-se embora, deixando-me a sós com Lauren. Esta sorriu-me abertamente.

- Bom dia, jeitoso.

- Bom dia, Lauren. – respondi, directo. Ela não apreciou lá muito a resposta, mas fez o seu sorriso mais falso, enquanto conversávamos.

_Finalmente_ tocou. Agradeci a Deus por não tornar aquela presença numa constante, e dirigi-me para a aula de Inglês, apressadamente. Senti o meu telemóvel a vibrar, e vi que tinha uma mensagem de Emmett.

_De: Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: a tua miuda anda a namoriscar cm um tipo loiro achei q devias saber. Emm_

Primeiro, se ele estava a falar de Lauren, ela _não_ era a sua miúda. Segundo, ela que andasse com quem quisesse, ele não se importaria. Terceiro, eu estava a começar a detestar Forks. Quarto… eu detesto Emmett. Ele _só_ pensa em sexo? Jesus, de quem terá ele herdado os genes?

_Para:_ _Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: n tenho miúda nenhuma e n qero saber. Ed_

Ele não tardou em responder.

_De: Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: vive a vida puto o q importa são as miudas .. Emm_

_Para:_ _Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: n qero saber do teu estilo d vida pra nd. Ed_

_De: Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: e' mais q um estilo de vida e' simplesment magico. n percebes? Emm _

_Para:_ _Emmett Sexoólico Cullen_

_Mensagem: n percebo como e' q tive um irmao tarado assim .. Ed_

E passámos o resto da aula a trocar mensagens de ódio, e promessas de uma morte prematura pela parte do outro. Eu divirto-me tanto com ele.

Lauren colou-se a mim durante o resto do dia. Como já tinha perdido a esperança, nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para a mesa _dela_, ao almoço. É claro que foi absolutamente disparatado, pois apanhei o susto da minha vida quando entrei na sala de Biologia. Lá estava ela, como eu me lembrava dela. Bonita.

* * *

(**N/A:** Esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Indiferente aos olhares dos outros.

Quando chegaste, porém,

A ti não te pareceu indiferente.

Esboçou um sorriso,

Mas esse não chegou aos olhos.

Oh, os olhos!

O que de tão diferente havia neles?

Mais claros, mais… serenos, profundos, arrependidos?

E porque haviam eles mudado de cor?

Emanavam um estranho mistério,

Que de forma alguma contrastava com a sua pessoa.

Era apenas um mistério diferente.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

- Olá, sou a Bella. Não tivemos oportunidade de nos cumprimentar na semana passada, não foi? Como te chamas? – perguntou ela, cordialmente. A sua voz era dócil, mas se quisesse poderia transmitir fúria e poder. Era uma voz perigosa, como uma viúva-negra*, em suma.

- Eu… sou o Edward.

- És aluno novo nesta turma, não és? É apenas a segunda vez que te vejo aqui.

- Sim, sou. – depois, fiz-lhe uma pergunta que a fez olhar-me de uma forma estranha - Não puseste lentes de contacto, recentemente? É que… penso que os teus olhos estão diferentes.

Ela devia ter ficado a pensar que eu prestava atenção ao mais ínfimo detalhe nela. Corei um pouco, embora soubesse que era verdade.

- Oh… sim, pus. Às vezes, gosto de mudar a cor dos meus olhos.

Franziu o sobrolho, mas logo o colocou na posição original, e continuou a conversa.

- Então, de onde és?

- De Chicago. E tu, sempre foste daqui?

- Não, andei por aí, até eu e a minha família nos instalarmos aqui. – disse, vagamente.

- Estás cá há quanto tempo?

- Há pouco, mais ou menos dois anos.

- O que te fez vir para aqui? Ou aos teus pais?

Ela ia respondendo, eu ia perguntando. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, e ela não parecia mal com isso, como aconteceria se fosse com outra pessoa, supus. Chegou a um momento em que foi ela a fazer as perguntas. Eu estava tão entusiasmado por poder _falar_ com ela, que nem dei pelo tempo passar, e fui sendo demasiado sincero. Se ela perguntasse se eu gostava dela, não seria nada modesto. Mas isso não aconteceu, pois após a sua segunda pergunta, tinha sido dado o toque de saída.

- Então… parece que nos vemos amanhã.

- Sim, parece que sim.

- Até, então.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso simpático, e fui-me embora. Todos no parque de estacionamento olhavam para mim, e eu sentia-me o centro do mundo. Sim, eu _tinha_ falado com Isabella Swan – oh, perdão, _Bella_! E tinha descoberto porque é que ela tinha feito trejeitos na aula anterior. Ela _não gostava_ de ser camada pelo seu nome inteiro.

Era um facto interessante, porém, fazia-me sentir cada vez mais obcecado, viciado, como se ela fosse uma droga que nos fazia prestar atenção e ficar focados e a pensar nela horas a fio._ E_ quando ela não aparecia ou dava respostas misteriosas para as perguntas, ficávamos a pensar ainda mais, a questionarmo-nos no porquê de ela não ter aparecido.

Vou fazer uma promessa: vou parar de pensar nela, durante… o resto do dia de hoje, e também no de amanhã, até termos de novo a aula juntos. Sim, vou fazer isso, porque ela não merece tanta atenção, nem entendo como é que faz… Ok, ok, parei agora, oficialmente.

Quando cheguei ao meu carro, Emmett e Alice já lá estavam, frustrados. Emmett era o mais descontraído, mas quando me viu, olhou-me com azedume. Alice, essa, estava muito cabeça nas nuvens, e eu não fiz nada senão rir-me, leve e contente. Era a primeira vez que me sentia assim. Há muito tempo.

Sentámo-nos dentro do carro, e Emmett ainda estava a mexer no telemóvel (ele nunca largava aquilo, agora tornara-se um vício. Falando em vícios, até agora não pensei na Bella… Bolas, pensei agora! E agora… e agora… e agora. Agora é de vez, vou parar!)

Tinha de me absorver de tudo, para poder conduzir em condições.

Pronto, agora já não pensava em nada.

- Ei, Edward! – chamou Lauren, empoleirada na janela do carro.

- Olá! O que se passa?

- Oh, nada de mais. Vou apenas dar uma festa, neste fim-de-semana. Vens? E é claro, os teus irmãos também podem ir. – e piscou-me o olho, suavemente.

- Acho que sim, em princípio podemos. – disse, com um sorriso simpático. Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor, e ela riu-se.

- Bem, tenho de ir. Vemo-nos amanhã? Adeus! – despediu-se, já a virar as costas.

Abanei a cabeça, por motivo algum, e fiz-me à estrada. Naquele momento não chovia, mas fazia mais frio.

Quando cheguei a casa, fiz os trabalhos de casa de Biologia, bastante sonhador. Dei por mim a rabiscar linhas e curvas no livro, com nenhuma forma ou feitio.

Estava ainda sonhador, quando adormeci, com a cabeça encostada aos livros.

* * *

(**N/A:** Esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Várias cores apareciam, psicadélicas e sem sentido.

Azul, verde, vermelho, dourado, negro.

Estas duas últimas cores transformaram-se,

Deixando-te ver formas redondas, semelhantes a… olhos?

Sim, límpidos e serenos.

Os olhos diminuíram, dando espaço a um corpo,

Um corpo de mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos,

Assemelhavam-se a algas do mar, agitando-se com o vento.

A mulher sorria.

Tentava dizer algo, mas não podias ouvir nada,

Senão os gritos em pano de fundo.

Gritos acutilantes, a pedir auxílio.

E tu querias ajudar, mas era impossível.

Desconhecias a origem do som,

E nalgum recanto da tua mente entendeste que estavas a sonhar,

Por isso focaste-te na mulher à tua frente.

Ela era linda, obviamente,

Mas o teu inconsciente não a produzira da melhor maneira.

Ela era ainda mais bonita do que aparentava nos teus sonhos.

Deixaste o seu nome escapar, entre os lábios semi-abertos,

E podias jurar que sentiste um toque dos seus dedos contra a tua bochecha.

Levaste a mão à cara, sobressaltado,

Mas nada sentiste, excepto a pele, morna.

Suspiraste, e voltaste aos trabalhos,

Mas desta vez, ainda mais sobressaltado.

Pensavas nela, quando tinhas prometido não o fazer.

Bateste com a cabeça na secretária,

Procurando respostas para as tantas perguntas intactas,

Nalgum recanto da tua mente.

Bateste de novo, pois devias estar a pensar em Lauren, e na sua festa estúpida.

Embora Bella não te saísse da cabeça.

Bateste outra vez,

E voltaste ao trabalho, esfregando a cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um, _nãomematemjáporfavor_!!

:DD E escusado será dizer… REVIEWSSSSSSS sim??

(R: SIMMMMM!)

xD

Beijuss!!


	5. Capítulo Quatro

O QUINTO DIA

Levantei-me cedo, e não por causa de Bella. Pelo menos, não de todo. Tive vários sonhos estranhos, e embora me custe dizê-lo, penso que se assemelhavam a pesadelos. Um tipo da minha idade não tem pesadelos, pois não? Pelo menos, eu não costumava ter.

Não tirava aquela ideia da cabeça, de que Bella corria perigo ou algo do género. Ideia estranha e sem fundamento, bem sei, mas o que é que eu posso fazer? A minha cabeça não funciona correctamente.

Cheguei à escola completamente sonolento, e quando dei por mim, já estava a almoçar perto de Lauren e Mike, um rapaz louro e bem-disposto. Acordei finalmente porque era nesta altura que costumava ver Bella pela primeira vez ao dia. E ali estava ela, mais uma vez. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela também estava mais alegre que nos dias anteriores, e acenou-me abertamente. Vi olhares vindos de todas as direcções pregados em mim, e alguns postos nela. Senti-me mais livre de alguma forma, e assim comecei – ou retomei? – a conversa. Acho que estavam a falar da festa de Lauren, que era no dia seguinte. Isso deu-me uma ideia.

- Hei, Lauren! Importas-te que leve uma pessoa a mais para a tua festa? Ainda não confirmou, mas de qualquer maneira, queria pedir-te.

- É claro, Edward. – respondeu-me ela, com um olhar que evidenciava que "faria tudo por mim".

Continuámos a falar sobre o mesmo, até dar o toque de entrada. Por essa altura, continuava sem tirar Bella da cabeça, pois ela estava, de certa maneira, igualmente dentro do assunto. Bella chegara mais cedo que os restantes alunos, como era de prever, e continuava com a mesma expressão no rosto que quando nos vimos ao almoço.

- Então, como foi o teu almoço? – perguntou-me, jovial.

- Foi bom, e o teu? – antes de a deixar responder, continuei – Ouve, tens almoçado sempre sozinha. Porque não vens para a minha mesa?

O sorriso no seu olhar esmoreceu um pouco, mas ela respondeu à mesma.

- Prefiro assim, deixa estar.

E impediu-me de ripostar, pois começou uma conversa completamente diferente. Quase me esqueci de lhe perguntar:

- Oh, eu queria contar-te uma coisa: a Lauren, não sei se sabes quem é? – ela disse que não, por isso eu apontei para onde ela estava – Bom, ela vai fazer uma festa amanhã, gostavas de ir? Ela diz que não se importa que eu convide alguém.

- Sabes… eu não gosto lá muito de festas…

- Oh, vá lá, vai ser tão divertido!

Disse aquilo com um tom um pouco suplicante, do género: só vai ser giro se tu estiveres presente! Jesus, o que é que eu faço com esta rapariga? Quando estou com ela, esqueço-me de tudo, inclusive a aula de Biologia. Ups, é verdade, devíamos estar a prestar atenção. Oh, pá, agora o professor perguntou-me quais os tipos de células presentes no sangue humano… e eu não faço ideia!

- Células monócitas, eritrócitas, acidófilas, linfócitas T e B, basófilas, macrófagas e trombócitas. – sussurou-me Bella, sem que o professor visse. Eu repeti o que ela me disse, e foquei mais uma vez a minha atenção nela.

- Muito bem, senhor Cullen. Então, temos que há dois tipos de células existentes no corpo humano: células somáticas e células células germinativas… - ainda ouvi o professor a recitar.

- Obrigado! Obrigadíssimo, a sério. – agradeci-lhe.

- Oh, não foi nada. Então, estávamos a falar de quê?

- Ah, pois. Acho que eu te estava a tentar convencer a ires à festa. De certeza que não queres?

- Bom… Mesmo que quisesse, também não poderia. Tenho coisas a fazer, trabalhos escolares, e…

- Num sábado?

- Sim.

- O dia todo?

- Sim…

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim! – respondeu, levemente frustrada. – a sério, tenho imenso para fazer. E não é apenas relativo ao secundário, mas nem perguntes, não é da tua conta.

Ela piscou-me o olho, quase impercetivelmente. Isso fez o meu ego aumentar, por alguma razã de tocar, e eu estava a rir-me às gargalhadas. Bella disse que tinha de ir, e eu acenei-lhe, ainda a rir. Ela também pareceu divertida.

Já as pessoas todas, inclusive o professor, se tinham ido embora, com uma excepção. Lauren estava ali, a olhar para mim, sentada na borda da mesa, de pernas cruzadas. O contorno das pernas estava bem visível e definido até acima dos joelhos, através dos collants negros quase tansparentes, sendo interrompido por uma mini-saia cinzenta. Ela estava a usar botas castanho-escuras até um pouco mais acima do tornozelo. Sorriu-me novamente, com aquele sorriso que apenas ela sabia fazer.

- Edward, Edward, Edward. Quem era a pessoa que querias convidar? – perguntou-me inocentemente, como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Oh, não importa agora, porque essa pessoa não vai poder ir.

- A sério? Então, tudo bem.

Aproximou-se de mim, deslizando da mesa e encostando-se. Roçou os seus lábios no meu pescoço, e passou-os até à borda dos meus, onde parou.

- Parece que nos vemos amanhã, Ed.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de me beijar, piscou-me o olho – mais perceptível que o piscar de Bella – e saiu, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, deixando-me com cara de abismado.

Eu não acredito! Em cinco dias numa cidade minúscula, consegui falar com uma rapariga com quem ninguém falava, e fazer com que outra, que, convenhamos, _falava_ com toda a gente, se sentisse atraída por mim. Pelo menos, acho que é isso. Não sou maluco e egocêntrico a tal pontou, ou sou?

Como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido atirado directamente para a minha cara, acordei do meu transe, ao ouvir a porta da sala abrir-se num estrondo, deixando-me ver Alice, fulminando-me.

- Edward Masen Cullen! Porque é que te atrasaste? E o que estás aqui a fazer sozinho? Oh, cala-te e despacha-te a vir, ainda tenho de ir buscar o Emmett.

E tão rápido como entrou, desapareceu pela porta entreaberta, igualmente barulhenta. O que é que se passava com ela? Quem saberá? Talvez esteja de TPM.

Encaminhei-me para o _meu_ carro e fiquei lá à espera dos meus irmãos. Pouco tempo depois, visualizei Emmett quase a correr, em pânico. Desatei-me a rir, pois percebi que era por causa da pequenina. Ela também entrou no volvo, no banco de trás, e bufou, de raiva. Era a mãe má que eu nunca tinha tido.

- Mas vocês não têm consideração por ninguém? Nem por um membro da vossa própria família? Que dois… – resmungou ela, e recostou-se no banco de braços cruzados, mal-humorada.

Eu e Emmett trocámos um olhar assustado, e logo a seguir arranquei prego a fundo, com medo que Alice explodisse de novo. Pude ter um tempo para respirar, mas depressa a minha cabeça começou a latejar. Tinha sido uma primeira semana indescritível. Uma Bella que me odiava, mas depois deixou de o fazer, e uma Lauren que simpatizava demasiado comigo, isto para não falar…das carradas de trabalhos de casa que deixei acumular… O melhor era ir fazê-los quando chegasse a casa, pois no dia seguinte não haveria tempo por causa da festa de Lauren, e quando me estava a preparar para sair do carro, uma mão puxou-me de lá de dentro e bateu com força com a porta do carro. Emmett já tinha saído, por isso, só podia ser…

* * *

(**N/A:** esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Alice fitou-te, ainda zangada.

Fizeste um ar surpreso,

Pois o seu olhar mostrava também um laivo de súplica.

Por um longo momento ficaram calados,

Mas depois ela irrompeu em lágrimas,

E debruçou-se sobre ti.

"O que se passa?", perguntaste.

Ela limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.

E por mais algum tempo ali ficaram.

"Ed…", murmurou, numa voz mística, pouco normal. "Ela é perigosa, Edward…"

Ficaste ainda mais confuso.

"Quem? De que é que estás a falar?", questionaste-a, sobressaltado.

"Ela… não te podes dar mais com ela… ela é…"

E nisto os seus olhos voltaram a ficar marejados,

E nada mais lhe conseguiste arrancar.

Foi a correr para o seu quarto, e não a impediste.

Querias ter um tempo para pensar.

Ela… mas quem seria ela?

Alguém com quem tu te davas…

Uma rapariga, obviamente.

Perigosa?

Pensaste em duas alternativas,

Bella e Lauren.

Mas nenhuma delas te pareceu perigosa.

"Então, de quem estaria ela a falar?"

Lauren, à sua maneira, era perigosa,

Perigosa à tua sanidade mental e corporal,

Mas talvez aquele não fosse o género de perigo.

Bella… essa sim, era perigosa.

Demonstrava-o, na sua ausência de companhia com os outros.

Talvez os estivesse a proteger, e contigo não tivesse feito.

Abanaste a cabeça, sem poder crer naquilo em que pensavas.

Bella, perigosa? De que forma?

Não, não era possível.

Não podia ser.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

A minha irmã estava a portar-se demasiado estranhamente. Primeiro, deixa de falar, depois começa a chorar, coisa que nunca fez antes, e por fim, trata-me e ao Emmett cheia de raiva, quando me avisa de que alguém é perigoso. Mas quem? Quem poderá ser? E… será que ela está mesmo bem? Será que ela está bem, digamos… a nível mental? Não, eu não me atrevo a pensar assim dela. Alice é perfeitamente saudável, e sã. Como é que pude pensar que ela… bom, não estou a sentir-me bem, obviamente. A minha cabeça não pára de latejar, é como se uma bomba-relógio tivesse sido introduzida directamente nas minhas têmporas. Jesus, não me consigo concentrar em nada. É melhor ir tomar um duche frio. Se não passar, talvez peça uma aspirina ao meu pai.

Pois, a minha cabeça continua a arder, e atrevo-me a dizer que parece estar cada vez mais forte.

- Pai… – chamei, quando o ouvi a chegar – tens comprimidos para as dores, por aí? É que a está a doer-me a cabeça.

Ele aproximou-se.

- Deixa ver, filho... Desde quanto é que te dói? – perguntou, enquanto revistava a sua mala de médico.

- Desde há pouco tempo. Há algumas horas, penso eu.

- Oh, aqui está. Já sabes, se até amanhã não passar, diz alguma coisa.

- Está bem. Obrigado, pai.

Levei o pequeno frasco para a casa de banho, onde engoli um comprimido, juntamente com um gole de água. Depois de uma meia hora, já me estava a sentir melhor, e à hora de jantar já tinha recuperado completamente. De repente, senti o meu telemóvel vibrar duas vezes. Tinha uma mensagem de Lauren e outra de Bella. Boa. Perfeito. Espectacular. Eu. Estou. Confuso.

-----------

_De: Lauren Mells_

_Mensagem: oi boneco td bm? amanha, certo? bjs_

-----------

_Para: Lauren Mells_

_Mensagem: sim amanha. Bjs_

-----------

_De: Bella Swan_

_Mensagem: talvez amanha passe la pela festa…mas ñ prometo nd!_

-----------

_Para: Bella Swan_

_Mensagem: sim espero q sim! Se ñ apareceres nem sabes o q te acontece… lol_

-----------

Depois disto, apercebi-me de que estava exausto, por isso fui deitar-me mais cedo. Foi uma noite livre de sonhos, mas não posso dizer que estava contente por não ter sonhado.

Vesti-me rapidamente quando acordei – bastante cedo, e fui comer qualquer coisa. Hum, morangos. Morangos, vermelhos como os lábios da Bella. E vermelhos como a cor do perigo. Morangos, cheirosos como os cabelos da Bella. Morangos, cheios de cor e vida como a Bella… Morangos, perigosos como a Bella. Foi nesse instante que cheguei a uma terrível conclusão. Alice estava certa. Bella era de facto perigosa. Por que outra razão estaria ela tão afastada dos outros, e incrivelmente perspicaz em relação ao comportamento das outras pessoas? E eu e julgar que ela estivesse numa fase má da sua vida. Não, nesse caso teria alguém lá na escola para a apoiar e, embora eu pense que a maior parte das pessoas são bastante falsas e cínicas na fase escolar, devia haver pelo menos um amigo dedicado. Não, era ela que se distanciava propositadamente. Nesse caso… talvez fosse melhor começar a evitá-la também.

Relanceei o meu olhar para a janela, para tentar abstrair-me de tudo. Nevava. Os flocos de neve eram muito puros, muito brancos, muito pequenos, a cair copiosamente para o chão, enchendo-o aos poucos. As árvores também tinham notado a presença dos cristais, e acomodavam-nos generosamente entre os galhos.

Preparei-me mentalmente para começar a ignorá-la, pois sabia que era necessário. Eu estava estranhamente indiferente a isto tudo. Enquanto pensava nisto, ouvi Emmett a descer as escadas, de calças de pijama. Também ele madrugara. Assustou-se com a minha presença.

- Já… já estás acordado? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- Não, sou apenas um objecto da tua imaginação. Ignora-me e volta a dormir, chuchu. – respondi, com uma voz melosa, mordendo depois o lábio, impedindo-me de rir.

Ele não achou muita piada, pois deu-me um soco no braço, mas como estava ainda muito sonolento não o deu com muita força. Limitámos a ignorar-nos. Eu mostrei-lhe a língua e ele fez um esgar ridículo. Eu parti-me a rir e ele pouco tempo depois juntou-se a mim. Resolvi acabar com aquela estupidez, que embora eu adorasse de vez em quando, era de facto bastante estúpido. Fui ao meu quarto.

Vesti uma camisa simples, com um sobretudo por cima, e fui até ao jardim. Era lá que eu tinha mais harmonia com a Natureza e comigo próprio. Talvez porque fosse um local isolado, talvez porque em todos os filmes as pessoas punham-se a reflectir perto de árvores e plantas, e eu tinha também adquirido essa mania, talvez porque alguém dissera que, ao olharmos para um ser muito simples, podemos encontrar-nos e entender a nossa complexidade. Ou talvez porque simplesmente costumava ir para o meu jardim brincar, quando era criança, em Chicago. É claro que estávamos na cidade, e constantemente se ouviam os barulhos das fábricas, dos carros e das televisões, mas de alguma forma sentia-me bem lá. Era o meu pequeno espaço secreto. Quando lá ia, a minha família já sabia que não era suposto estar lá alguém, a não ser eu, por isso mantinham-se afastados.

A neve ainda fustigava as janelas, e um pouco a minha cara, também, mas não tardaria em parar. Tentei pensar noutra coisa qualquer, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Bella, vermelho, perigo, perigo, Bella… não dava para acreditar. Não, porque é que fui pensar algo assim? Bella não era perigosa, apenas mal compreendida… achava eu. O que eu não previra foi que, na festa da Lauren, tivesse acontecido o que acontecera. Bom, não era propriamente um indício de perigo, apenas um de que eu devia prestar mais atenção à rapariga.

Sem saber o que estava prestes a ocorrer, segui para a casa de Lauren, despreocupado e feliz. Estava ansioso, pois uma bolha de excitação tremia insistentemente no meu peito. Normalmente, ela aparecia de cada vez que algo de diferente iria acontecer, mas julguei que seria por causa da festa. Oh, como estava enganado.

* * *

**N/A:** Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, mas agora que não há mais testes, vou poder escrever mais rapidamente. :DD

Reviews, apesar de ter sido muito longa a espera, e de o capítulo não ter saído assim tão grande?? Simmmmm?? Façam-me feliz, lindonas :)

Beijuss grandões, e até ao próximoo!!

Anne Lee B.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A:** Oi, mais um capítulo, não é?

Obrigada pelas reviews, mas deixem mais e mais, e MAIS!!! hihi

Ok, então…

ENJOY!

* * *

_No último capítulo…_

Sem saber o que estava prestes a ocorrer, segui para a casa de Lauren, despreocupado e feliz. Estava ansioso, pois uma bolha de excitação tremia no meu peito.

* * *

**O Diário**

19, Novembro, 2006

Aqui estou, mais uma vez. Onde tinha parado? Oh, pois, a festa de Lauren.

A casa não ficava muito longe da minha, uma vez que vivíamos ambos no único bairro rico de Forks. No entanto, fui de carro. Algo me dizia que o deveria fazer.

Era engraçado. Normalmente, nunca ligava a um sexto sentido que porventura poderia ter, mas ultimamente tenho seguido bastante algo mais forte que eu.

Estava mesmo ansioso. O que iria acontecer?

Guiava calmamente, embora a adrenalina me perseguisse como uma corrente eléctrica. Abri a janela, e deixei que o vento me afagasse a face e despenteasse os cabelos.

Cheguei lá em menos de nada. Inspirei fundo, e apercebi-me de que apenas um ou dois convidados haviam chegado. A casa era linda, semelhante à minha, mas pintada de branco esmalte e com os portões cinzentos-escuros. Era elegante e requintada, mas agora estava mesmo do estilo de uma festa de universidade. No interior, os móveis haviam sido afastados, para dar espaço a mesas de bebidas e comida, e a um canto, uma mesa de mistura enorme encontrava-se ocupada por duas pessoas, a mexerem-lhe e a escolherem músicas. Uns slows, umas mais mexidas…

A minha atenção ficou de imediato presa em Lauren, que se aproximava de mim com um sorriso radiante.

O seu cabelo louro, habitualmente preso numa trança ou rabo-de-cavalo, estava agora solto, caindo em caracóis artificiais pelos seus ombros, com pequenas mechas presas no topo da sua cabeça. Trajava uma camisa leve, branca, de mangas curtas e com poucos botões apertados. Usava também umas calças de ganga negras e justas, com umas sabrinas cinzento-escuras. Tinha posto bastante maquilhagem, sendo bastante visível a enorme quantidade de base.

- Oi Ed – proferiu, numa voz melosa e rouca.

No entanto, não me beijou em público. Negócios são negócios, bem sei. Virou-me as costas e dirigiu-se a outras pessoas. Perdi-me, ao vê-la partir, como se a camisa tivesse uma brisa leve a acompanhá-la, fazendo-a esvoaçar. Perdi-me, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelos seus cabelos louros e selvagens, que só um perigoso segundo depois entendi que eram demasiado longos, demasiado lisos, demasiado claros. E foi, ao fitar os seus olhos dourados, que fiquei petrificado. Um grito de exclamação ficou retido na minha garganta.

Ela sorria para mim, triunfante. Ela não era Lauren. Ela _avançava _para Lauren, como se há muito tempo atrás fossem amigas. O perigo aproximava-se de Lauren. O perigo que só naquele momento compreendi. Ela tinha aquele encanto especial de prender as pessoas, mas eu faria todo o possível para fugir das suas garras.

Rosalie, a mais bela, mas também a mais fatal.

A que regressara para me atormentar. Um estremecimento – não de medo, mas de qualquer outra coisa – apoderou-se do meu corpo, involuntariamente. Eu tinha de fugir dali antes que ela me visse.

* * *

(**N/A**: esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Um aperto no coração

Era como uma bomba-relógio

Querias sair dali,

Fugir.

Mas não dava,

Ela já te prendera com o olhar.

Julgavas já ter ultrapassado tudo,

Mas nunca esqueceste.

Tentaste, uma e outra vez,

Apagar todas as memórias da tua mente,

Embora soubesses que ficaria tudo retido

Tudo gravado,

Na memória que não esquece.

Mais um aperto no peito,

E sentes-te a desaparecer.

Pensavas que ela nunca vos encontraria?

Oh, estavas tão enganado.

Ela conhece tudo,

Ela sabe tudo.

Não consegues fugir,

Quando tão preso a ela ficaste.

Não adianta,

Mesmo se pensares na pior das hipóteses.

Ela salvar-te-ia da queda,

Do suicídio.

Quando te envolves demasiado,

Nem tudo corre bem,

É como a víuva-negra.

Linda por fora,

Mas terrível por dentro.

Ficaste atemorizado,

Como uma criança com medo do papão.

Lá bem no fundo,

Sabe que não existe,

Mas continua com esse medo irracional.

Há apenas uma pequena diferença,

Cuja resposta reside ténue, aí.

Falta-te apenas encontrá-la.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

Escapei-me pela cozinha, onde ela não me podia seguir, pois já estaria fora do seu campo de visão. Deixei-me entrar por uma porta desconhecida, talvez a dispensa. Estava já a recuperar o fôlego e a acalmar-me da surpresa, quando ouvi uns barulhos estranhos. Respirações pesadas, gemidos leves…

Dei de caras com, nem mais nem menos que o meu irmão, Emmett, aos beijos com uma rapariga qualquer, mas bastante bem formada. Nem se deram conta da minha presença, apenas uns segundos depois de eu os fitar, completamente atónito.

A estudante deu um gritinho, assustada, pois não estava mesmo à espera de me encontrar ali. Eu suspirei, mas depois reparei que ela estava sem camisola… estava apenas de soutien. Revirei rapidamente os olhos para outro lado, enojado com o simples facto de ter interrompido algo asqueroso. Quer dizer… era o meu irmão! Blargh!

- Mano! O que é que fazes aqui? – bradou, com a voz alterada.

- Não te tencionava apanhar numa posição… desconfortável… mas ainda bem que te encontrei – depois, virei-me para a miúda. – Desculpa lá, não é nada pessoal, mas ele tem de ir… hum, assuntos urgentes.

Ela murmurou algo como "tudo bem", enquanto se tentava tapar o mais possível, e eu levei Emmett dali para fora. Ele obedeceu sem resistência, o que foi um ponto a meu favor, pois ele era consideravelmente mais forte que eu, e eu não tencionava lutar para o tirar dali. Talvez estivesse demasiado aturdido, embora eu achasse que nunca na vida os meus olhos seriam mesmos. Ugh. Que nojo.

Enfim, passando à frente. Emmett encarava-me de sobrolho arqueado, numa expressão presunçosa e maldisposta.

- Porque raio tiveste de me interromper? Logo com aquela… a Hannah… não, Heather…

- Porque temos de sair daqui – interrompi-o, com cautela.

- O que se passa? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Hum… explico-te no caminho. Mas temos de ir já. Anda, rápido.

Ele seguiu-me sem hesitação. Fomos pelas traseiras da casa, passando alheios às tentativas de sedução de algumas raparigas mais _saídas da casca_. Já estavam meio bêbedas, mas nem ligámos. Quer dizer, ainda a noite não tinha caído, já havia gente a beber?! Bom, eu não, pelo menos. Ainda vi Emmett a corresponder a uma piscadela de forma entusiástica. Abri a portinhola das traseiras com cuidado, para que não fôssemos descobertos, e levei-nos dali para fora. Quando cheguei ao carro, destranquei-o rapidamente e soltei um longo suspiro aliviado. Emmett entrou também, bastante confuso com a minha reacção.

- Então, o que se passou? – perguntou. Depois, enrijeceu e quase deu um pulo para fora do carro. A princípio, não entendi o seu comportamento, mas depois ouvi uma voz, inconfundível.

- Emmett! Olá, tudo bem? Desculpem a invasão, mas tinha mesmo de vos vir visitar – e dito isto, soltou uma risada em voz doce, como veneno. Emmett não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima dela, com uma expressão realmente surpreendida no rosto.

Ela aparecera no banco de trás do carro, vinda sabe-se lá de onde. Talvez já tivesse entrado antes, mas eu não tivesse reparado.

- N-não, claro… tu-tudo bem! – balbuciou, desconcentrado.

Rosalie focou a sua atenção em mim, lançando-me um olhar pestanudo e sedutor, dos seus olhos dourados.

Uma conclusão estranha apoderou-se de mim. Não era Bella quem tinha também mudanças na cor dos olhos? Oh, não. Outra vez não. Será que posso aguentar mais ficção científica, mais mitos e lendas?

* * *

(**N/A:** esta parte do capítulo já não faz parte do diário)

Rosalie fitou-te, interrogativamente,

Mas como estavas perdido na tua mente,

Ela focou-se no teu irmão.

Começaram a falar, ele a gaguejar,

Ela a rir-se de uma maneira quase histérica,

Mas não quiseste saber.

A tua única preocupação naquele momento,

Era Bella.

Bella seria como Rosalie?

Estaria o relacionamento de ambos, limitado?

Seria ela tão fatal como Rosalie?

Não acreditavas, não conseguias.

No entanto, julgaste o mesmo _dela_.

Um ser perfeito, sem defeitos.

Será essa a tua cara-metade?

Ou serás o tipo de pessoa que atrai seres desses?

Queres respostas, rapidamente,

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, receias a verdade.

Não tens maneira de saber,

Tens apenas de acreditar que a vida não pode ser assim.

Não pode continuar assim.

Afastares-te será a solução?

Ou talvez olhares para a vida de frente?

Mas não,

Continuas a insurgir-te de que Bella não é como Rose,

Embora reconheças que há demasiadas parecenças.

Parece-te tudo tão similar,

Que não és capaz de reconhecer o caminho.

Mas acorda, ele está mesmo aí,

À tua frente.

Tens apenas que procurá-lo.

* * *

**O Diário** (continuação)

Emmett continuava a aprisionar Rosalie com o olhar, completamente hipnotizado – não tinha já usado esta palavra para mim mesmo? Claro, deve-se ao efeito que ela tem nas pessoas.

Mas antes que lhe ordenasse que saísse, ouvi a porta a abrir-se. Era Bella, bela como sempre. Pareceria ela mais… humana? A princípio, perguntei-me porquê, mas não consegui resolver o puzzle.

- Edward! Oh, eu disse-te que viria! – exclamou ela, jovial. Depois, numa fracção de segundo, o seu semblante tornou-se sério. – Podemos falar? Cá fora? Já?

Acenei-lhe com a cabeça, e fomos para um sítio relvado, de onde eu poderia ver o que se passava no meu carro e podia também prestar-lhe atenção, embora não muita, pois o meu cérebro estava ligeiramente aturdido.

- É assim…

Não ouvi mais do que ela dizia, pois ao olhá-la nos olhos vi um tom de chocolate acastanhado, e isso deixou-me mais aliviado que nunca naquele estranho dia.

- Estás a usar lentes de contacto? – interrompi-a rapidamente, interrompendo a sua linha de raciocínio.

- Bem… não, acho que não, mas… estiveste a ouvir-me, Edward? – exigiu saber, irritada.

Soltei uma risada abafada, segurei a sua cara entre as minhas mãos, e notei que estava quente. Mais um factor positivo. Então, deliberadamente devagar, aproximei o seu rosto do meu. Ela ficou surpreendida, mas entendeu a minha intenção. Esboçou um sorriso, e também ela nos juntou mais. Unimo-nos num beijo cálido, quente e calmo, pouco aprofundado, mas mais tarde teríamos tempo para mais.

Mais tarde bombardeá-la-ia com perguntas, entre as quais, porque é que ela se estava a tentar parecer com um vampiro.

Mas, naquele momento, éramos apenas eu e ela, _nós_.

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei que estão a arder em perguntinhas, mas não desesperem, não se preocupem, don't worry, be happy. Não vai ter muito mais capítulos, de qualquer forma, mas só vos digo: vai ser um final trágico. Ou não! TUDO DEPENDE DE VOCÊS! Vão ao meu perfil, têm um questionáriozinho, e votam lá, pode ser? TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA, É COMPLETAMENTE GRATUITO E INDOLOR. Por isso, força nisso, pessoal!

De qualquer modo, deixem reviews, sim? Não custa nada. :DD

Mandem anónimas, o que quiserem, mas mandem.

Beijuss, me loves you «33

Anne Lee B.


End file.
